GOING POTTY
by aphrodesiac
Summary: LILY EVE BONE has everything. Good looks, money, popularity. But there's one more thing she want's. Will Harry ever go out with a Slytherin? Rated M for Language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

GOING POTTY

By Aphrodesiac

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT LILY

Chapter 1

LILY EVE BONE

Lily was a 6th year Slytherin. She was medium height, long, wavy dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. She had everything a girl could want, money, cool clothes, gorgeous looks, great body, ample bust. She was one of the most popular girls in Slytherin house, even Pansy Parkinson worshipped her. Anything she wanted, she got. Clothes, money, boys. Any boy she even looked at flirtaciously wanted her. She'd been with Zabini, Diggory, both the Weasley twins (though they would never admit that they'd gone out with a Slytherin) and, at this she shuddered, Ernie Macmilan…the latter when she was very young.

She carried her books into the great hall at breakfast and looked around. Quite a few Slytherin boys smiled and tried to catch her eye. She frwned and turned away. Slytherin boys were boring. All they wanted was sex and to erve the dark Lord. She wanted something new. Her eyes passed quickly over the hufflepuff table, where Ernie was gazing at her, his eyes vacant. She glanced at Ravenclaw, but shook her head, and turned to Gryffindor. Yes. She hadn't had Gryffindor in a while. But Who?

Her mind argued with itself over who to choose.

_Why not Lee Jordan?_

She glanced at the dreadlocked boy for a moment.

**No…I feel like someone…younger.**

_Hmmm, younger. How about Seamus Finnigan?_

**No Way! I detest the Irish.**

(author's note: sorry if you are Irish, I love Irish accents…it's Lily who hates Irish, not me ok.)

_Well, if you're going to be picky. What about him?_

Her eyes had fallen on a boy her age, with messy brown hair and round glasses. On his forehead was a lightning shaped scar, and he smiled as he talked with a freckly redheaded boy and a brown haired, tanned girl.

**Yes…he'll do.**

She sauntered over to the Slytherin table, smiling to herself.

_He'll do nicely._

Do you know what you have to do now? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Lily is mine, the story is mine, everything else isn't. I wouldn't mind, as I'm sure I've mentioned before, if a certain sexy, Quidditch-captain was mine though. Yes girls I'm talking about Wood. eyes glaze over sorry got a little distracted there.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. This morning I'm wearing a short, see-through white nightie and white short shorts. My hair and face still looked gorgeous this early in the morning. I walked into the Slytherin common room, enjoying the hungry looks on the boy's faces. I went and sat next to Draco, which turned a lot of the hungry looks into angry, jealous ones and turned Draco's expression into one of delight, though he tried to hide it.

"Morning Draco," I said sweetly.

"G…good morning Lily," he said, trying to act cool.

Ignoring the looks of pure loathing Pansy Parkinson was giving me, I placed my hand on his leg and rubbed gently. Draco almost gasped, but, to his credit, he managed to keep an almost cool look on his face. So I decided to tear him apart completely.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Uhhh, um, yes." Was his reply.

"I didn't. I bet you'd like to help me sleep better wouldn't you?"

I slid my hand a little higher up, still rubbing. I'm touching his inner thigh now, and I can see the effect I'm having on him.

Draco nodded dumbly.

"Not that that's an invitation." I smiled. "You want to though. I can see it in your…eyes."

"Uhh. Well I, um."

"Admit it Draco. If you admit it, you might get lucky."

"Oh god, Lily I want you so bad."

"Oh, you're brave for saying that. Now, say it to Pansy. Say you want me so much you can't take it."

He couldn't stop himself, it was hilarious. He turned to Pansy.

"Pansy, I want Lily so bad. She's so hot in those tiny sorts I can't take it. I want to throw her down and screw her right now!"

Pansy looked like she wanted to slap me. But, I'm above her in the pecking order, and she can't help worshipping me, so instead she just stood there, glaring at Draco.

"Draco! How could you say those things!"

"Tell her I'm better than her" I whispered in his ear. He obliged. "Tell her you want to make me scream so loud all of Hogwarts will hear"

He told her.

She walked out.

He looked as if he was going to go after her, and I didn't want that. So I slid over and sat on his lap, straddling him.

"God Draco, you're so big, I can feel you against me!" It was true.

He was breathing heavily now, sweating slightly. I put my hands on his shoulders and pressed against him hard. That worked, a small moan escaped his lips. Every boy in the common room was staring, waiting to see what would happen next.

I leant over and whispered in his ear, "I want you bad right now Draco."

He started to stand up and go to the bedroom, but I stopped him.

"No. No bedrooms. Right here, right now."

"Lily I…I can't."

"That's a shame. I might not feel like screwing you later."

I was so close to breaking him.

"Make me scream, Draco."

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his belt.

"On second thoughts, I don't feel like screwing you at the moment."

I got off his lap and walked away. He sat there stunned.

I almost giggled out loud. It was going to be a good day.

YOU LIKE?

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

GOING POTTY

Disclaimer:Victor I love you, Victor I doooooo! When We're apart my heart beats only for youuuuu!

Recognise that? It's from Harry Potter, so is this stuff, cept for Lily, but you already know that so why the HELL were you asking!

I was still giggling to myself as I walked to breakfast. The look on his face! Hilarious!

I entered the great hall and walked past the Gryffindor table, my hips swaying. As I passed Potter I reached out and touched his back lightly, as if I had axidentally brushed past him.

"Isn't the Isle big enough for y…" he turned and saw me.

I love it when they do that. His mouth opened when he saw my face, and I saw his eyes travel to my chest. I was wearing school robes, so I'm proud of myself. It's quite an accomplishment to look hot in school robes.

His eyes lingered on my chest for a moment then travelled to my hips and back up again. I smiled at him and gave a tiny wink.

"Why don't you take a picture?"

I noticed his friend staring at me as well. I sighed to myself.

I could feel his eyes still on me as I walked away.

Success!

I sat down next to Pansy. She seemed to get over her anger at me as soon as I said hello.

"Oh, Hello Lily. How was your morning, how are you? Can I get you some food?"

"Umm, let me think, Hilarious to the first question, and I'll have a few fried eggs and some bacon on toast. With salt."

She rushed to get me breakfast and I sat back in my chair. I caught Draco staring at me and smiled sweetly at him and winked.

"Good morning Draco, how's your day so far?"

I leaned over, knowing full well that I was giving him an excellent view of my cleavage. He loved it. Well, let's just say, he was finding it hard to look at my face.

"Uhh, um Well." He slipped into character. "My morning has been…rewarding, Lily, as I'm sure _you _know."

He smiled at me.

He is pretty hot. He's going to have a fit when he finds out I've been screwing Potter. Not that I've been screwing Potter…yet.

Yeah, it's been a good morning.


	4. Chapter 4

GOING POTTY…

Chapter whatever…

DISCLAIMER: yeah, yeah, you know what I'm gonna say…LILY IS MINE!

I smiled as I walked into potions. I'd arranged with Malfoy to arrange with Professor Snape…well, what I mean to say is, there was one spare seat in the classroom. And that was the one next to Potter. Oh, I suppose I should call him Harry, since he's my soon to be latest conquest.

I sat next to him, feigning annoyance.

"Of all the seats that could be empty…"

I looked at him wih a (cough) annoyed expression on my face.

"Hey!" he was instantly defensive. "You don't even know me!"

"I know what people in Slytherin have told me."

"Well…that's just…I…"

"Oh Harry…that is your name right? You don't need to be angry. Never judge a book by its cover…that's what I always say. But…"

I let my eyes wander over him. "you have a pretty goo d cover anyway, sexy."

Harry blushed! He actually blushed! It was so cute!

"Um…thanks. I think."

"POTTER! Get back to work!"

While Harry's attention was on Snape, I inched my desk closer to his. We were so close that his leg was touching mine.

He noticed, but he didn't try to move away. A while later, I 'dropped' my quill under his desk. I leant down over him, so that my head was very close to his-well, let's just say his little man, and my breasts were rubbing against his leg. I know what it must have looked like, because I heard giggles erupt around the classroom. I could see him being affected by what I was doing, if yu know what I mean. I straightened up and held up my quill.

"Dropped my quill." I announced.

I walked out of the classroom, self satisfied. The deed was done.


	5. Chapter 5

GOING POTTY.

Disclaimer: "Victior, I love you, Victor I doooo! When we're apart my heart beats only for youuuuuu!"

Recognise that? It's from Harry Potter. So is this stuff. Except Lily of course. But you already knew that so why the hell did you ask!

The potions class continued to be the highlight of my day until just after charms. Harry walked out of the classroom and was met there by none other than Cho Chang. That conniving bitch! She I swear she looked up and smiled at me as she took hs hand and led him away. I had to follow.

She stopped at the empty transfiguration classroom. It was lunchtime so everyone except us was down eating. She led him inside. Luckily for me, Harry's attention was…diverted, and Cho was paying close notice to Harry. I slipped in after them and put on one of the invisibility hats that Fred, or maybe George, had insisted I have. Then I watched.

"So what was so important that it couldn't wait until after lunch?" asked Harry.

Chang laughed and moved closer to him. To close for comfort. Mine anyway. "This." She whispered.

She lent forward and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. Then he pulled her onto his lap and pressed her against him. I knew she was having an effect on him, and I didn't like it. She murmured his name into his mouth. He liked that, and took it as an invitation to slip her robes over her head, revealing a white button up t-shirt and black skirt underneath.

"Oh, Harry." Murmured Chang.

"Li…Cho!" said Harry.

OH MY GOD! I smiled triumphantly. But, as I suspected, Chang was braindead, and she didn't notice that Harry had basically said MY name.

His hands found their way to her buttons, and he began to undo them, one by one, until he could pull her shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

She…erm, how shall I say this…_helped_ Harry with his robes and shirt. Now I had quite a good view of Harry's body and I have to admit, I **_really_ **liked what I saw. I chewed my bottom lip.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry just got up, put his clothes back on, and left. Chang stood there, stunned. She was about to leave too, but I stepped forward and took off the hat.

"Lily!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Chang." I nodded curtly.

"What are you…" her eyes widened as she realised. "You were watching us?"

I smiled. "It would seem so, wouldn't it. Or rather, I was watching Harry."

Now it was her turn to smile. "You'll never win Lily."

"Oh really. And why is that?"

"Because Harry has liked me for years. You haven't got a chance. He's infatuated with me."

"Hmmm. Lets tally that up shall we. One, Harry's liked you since 4th year yes. But if I remember correctly, you went out, and all you could do is cry over poor Cedric. Two, I, obviously, am the looks of us two, but unfortunately for you, I'm the brains too. You probably don't even now what the word 'technique' means, something that I am very good with. Three, what are you, A cup? Please. Four, you have NO fashion sense. I mean come on. I know you thought no-one was going to see that outfit under your robes, but come on! Your worse than Hermione Granger for fucks sake! And FOUR…"

"I've heard enough. I'm warning you Lily, stay away from Harry. He deserves much better than you. You're nothing more than a conceited, ugly, stupid little slut. You'd fuck anyone who looked at you sideways. Some might say you do it because you can, I think you just want to feel like _somebody _needs you...you think you can just waltz in here and…" she gasped and one hand flew to the red imprints of my hand on her cheek.

"If Harry deserves better than me, he's going to be very lonely for a long time while he's looking. Do you seriously think he's going to glance at you when he knows he can have me? You are seriously deluded if you think today's little incident will have any effect on my plans."

I walked out. No one else has the last word when arguing with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. This is not a chapter, rather a notice for the people who reviewed without Logging in. Yes, i know that Lily is a self-obsessed, obnoxious, Slutty, conceited little tart. Lets just make that clear. None of her opinions are mine. I have no problem with small boobs, the Irish or girls who guys like when i want them to like me. I'm sorry that i said Harry' hair was brown, it was about three am when i wrote that chappie. Please do not say that Lily has no personality. She has a very strong personality, though, as i have said, not a very nice one. I have no idea who or what Betty Sue is. I'm an aussie does that mean anything. I assume it means self-obsessed, obnoxious, Slutty, conceited little tart. Am i right? If that is what Betty-Sue is then i agree. She is a total Betty-Sue. Yes Cho is probably a lot better than Lily and yes i know that i changed her personality a bit. If you read it thoroughly though, you will see that she is a bit of a bitch as well. I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. My word has no spell check, and sometimes i'm too lazy to check it over myself, and sometimes even when i do look it over, i miss things. I'm glad you think that Lily is as i have said above. That is exactly as i wanted to portray her. She is not a heroine. She is not someone who should be looked up to. She is not a nice character, but i'm proud of her. If everyone tried to make their characters nice and sweet then they'd all be the ame and it would get boring. No i'm not going to stop writing it and i'm not going to die, even if you say please. I'm not an idiot and i'd like to see you try and hit me. I'm glad you all took the time to read and review even though you all seem to hate it. I'll continue writing if nobody reads because i like writing. I know that guys like girls who are easy and i know she is, she's the only one who doesn't know that. Yes i know she can't take critisism. I can. Also, i haven't made her get what she wants. Mabye this time the little girl will get what's coming to her. Aphrodesiac. 


	7. Chapter 7

GOING POTTY CHAPPIE 7

Disclaimer YA'LLWANNAKNOWWHATYALLALREADYKNOW?

KK, I'VE HAD A FEW REVIEWS ASKING ME TO, SO I'M KEEPING AUTHOR NOTES TO THE TOP AND BOTTOMS OF THE CHAPPIE NOW. THANX TO ALL THE PEEPS WHO APOLOGISED FOR CALLING ME VARIOUS NAMES. ALSO, SPECIAL THANX TO LANE, WHO HAS BEEN A CONSTANT REVIEWER, GOOD REVIEWS TOO.

I was angry. Like, totally pissed.

_Who does that dumb skank think she is?_

But another voice, (a very small one) wouldn't totally overlook what Chang had said.

**You know, **this voice cut in now, **You have been with a lot of guys. I mean, a lot of guys. Even some feral ones.**

_That's ridiculous. Granted, some of those guys seem pretty gross now, but at the time…Look, get your facts straight. Every guy I've been with has been with me because I chose to be with him._

**Or her, **that other voice sniggered.

_I thought we agreed we were going to forget about that. That cow is nowhere near good enough for me. I was just curious._

**Uh huh, and that hundred galleons had nothing to do with it?**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I got a few strange looks.

"Um. Shut Up Creevey!" I continued, yelling at a random person going past.

I walked on, trying desperately to shut out that other voice. The small, irritating one repeating the same word, over and over in the back of my head.

**Slut, Slut, Slut, Slut…**

The Chang incident, as I've icily referred to it in my head, had occurred after my last class. I crept into bed ready to sulk. But first I needed something to comfort me. For a moment I considered Draco, but changed my mind. That would make him too happy.

_And we don't want that_ whispered that dominant voice in my head,

**Oh, as if you'd care. There's only on thing you want, you dirty slu…**

At this point, I decided it would be best if I ignored my brain for a while. Determined to defy myself, I decided that I would have Malfoy as comfort. I crept into his dormitory. He was still up, reading some quidditch magazine or another.

When I pulled it from his hands he looked up.

"I'm not in the mood Pans…"

His mouth fell open.

"Come here Draco," I whispered.

But all the while, that one word echoed through my head.

The next morning, I woke up, not comforted at all. I needed something new today. Well, I would bloody well have Potter. Today was going to be the day.

I saw him at breakfast. I attracted the usual glances from him, but nothing more.

All through transfiguration and divination, he barely seemed to notice me.

When I asked him if he'd finished with the roast beef at Lunch, he barely glanced in my direction before mumbling a dismissive "Yeah,"

Icouldn't understand it. What was going wrong?I would get his attention in the free period they had that afternoon.

"Hey Harry."

He looked up from his text book. "Oh, hi Lily."

_She doesn't understand, he thought, she doen't understand the pain. Indeed, every time he heard her name, a pang of sadness hit him._

"Is this seat taken?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's free."

"Good."

Isat down next to him. They worked for a while in peace, then;

"Harry? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"For a moment i swear i saw something like triumph flash in his eyes. But no, he was merely surprised."Oh, No, no I don't."

"Oh."i inchedmy chair closer to his. "Do you want one?"

"I, um, er." Harry was, from my perspective,obviously not accustomed to this kind of thing. "Well, you see I, erm."

"Because," I breathed,my face now inches from his own, "Because, I didn't come here to study Harry."

"Oh. Well, why did you come here then." Harry blushed.

"I would have thought that was obvious. I came here to see you Harry."

Ileaned back inmy chair, castingmy eyes down to my tight jeans, red singlet.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Um…" Harry's eyes trailed overmy cleavage. He smiled. "Um, yeah. Definitely."

"That's very kind of you Harry."

We sat in silence for a while, Harry shifting uncomfortably in his seat,me watching him, a hungry expression on my face.

"Harry, would you like to go somewhere with me sometime?"

Harry looked startled. "Uh, yeah i…I guess so. Where?"

"You wanna go somewhere now?"

"Well I kinda have to…" he gestured toward his parchment. "Ok."

They set off down the corridor, and, unseen to Harry,I wasn't just wearing a singlet and jeans. I was also wearing a triumphant smile.

As we passed the kitchens Harry paused. "Lily?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could you go in and get me a cup of hot chocolate."

"Sure." I walked over to the pear and tickled it. I emerged from the kitchens a moment later to find the Harry was gone.

"Harry?"

I passed a suit of armour and BOO! Harry jumped out from behind it. I shrieked and spilt the boiling chocolate all over myself.

"Oh shit!"

"Wow. That might be a nasty burn. You should go to the hospital wing!"

"I will." I walked off in a huff. I swear he was barely containing a grin. But he liked me. He liked me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Me and Harry were dating! Well, basically. But he wasn't _totally_ infatuated yet, so i had to stay in his good books. Even if it meant running back to the great hall from the astronomy tower because he'd left his book, only to find that he'd had it in his bag after all, or getting him little trears, or giving him shoulder rubs and foot rubs and backrubs. I swear though, i was so close. In a few more hours, i would have him. Harry Potter would be mine!

So at the first opportunityI casually said to him, "Harry, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

We walke for a while over the grounds, and i only had to jog back once! (for his favorite pen)

Westopped at a large fig tree next to the lake and sat down.

"So, Lily…" Harry began, butI cut him off.

"Shhhh."

I placed one finger to his lips, then pressed my lips to his. After a moment he pulled away. I looked at him expectantly.

He leaned forward and kissedme again.

"Oh, Harry. I think," I glanced down at my feet, as though this was hard for me to say, but also to hide the smile on my lips. "Harry, I think I'm in love with you."

I looked up at him. He didn't wait any longer. He leaned over again and kissed me passionately.

I felt his tongue begging for entry and complied, letting him push me onto my back so that he could lay down on top of me. I felt the feeling of triumph that gripped me when I knew I was about to make a conquest.

"Take me, Harry Potter," I whispered.

"No."

I struggled to sit up, but he pushed me down again.

"What? What was that Harry darling?"

"You've used too many people Lily. How did it feel to be used for once?"

I gaped at him.

He smiled. "Are you going to slap me like you slapped Chang? Because everything she said is true. You think you're in control. Maybe sometimes you are. But not this time."

My eyes narrowed. "So you've got a thing for Chang huh? Well I don't care. Anyone who would touch a thing like that doesn't deserve someone like me!"

Harry laughed at that. "Oh, you hypocrite. You would know wouldn't you, since you've tasted that particular fruit."

I gaped at him. "How did you…"

"You think you can keep anything a secret in this school Bone? Goodbye, and I pity the unfortunate boy, or girl, that you choose to toy with next."

He walked away.

I lay on the grass for a long time after that. Pondering what Chang had said, what he had said, what I myself had said. The first defeat of Lily Eve Bone. I think tomorrow is Pansy's birthday. I wonder what she wants? I'll have to ask her. And maybe i won't wear so much make-up. Maybe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End.**

**Did you like the ending?**

**So, my first story ever actually completed. Actually it's my only story, since i deleted the others. If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it-review and tell me what to change for my next story. **


End file.
